Saint Seiya - El dolor de una Diosa
by Litai
Summary: Luego de la Batalla con Hades, los Santos regresan al Santuario donde se encontrarán con unas sorpresas. Santos revividos, una nueva batalla comienza, pleitos entre dioses, la aparición de los primigenios, corazones enamorados, antiguas relaciones, porque aunque son santos cuyos poderes alteran la realidad también son humanos.


Hola! Esto es un pequeño proyecto que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo! Es mi primer fic, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Me he basado en algunos mitos y he leído alguna que otra información sobre los Dioses griegos pero como saben no todas las fuentes concuerdan con las relaciones ya sean amorosas como familiares de algunos dioses, es por eso que he armado (o tratado de armar T.T) un poco el árbol genealógico que se desarrolla en esta historia. (No están todos, eso sería en mi opinión imposible de realizar, pero he tratado y por favor sean benevolentes conmigo). Lo he hecho porque si no lo hacía, sentía que no solo ustedes sino también yo, me haría un lío.

Por qué he hecho este fic? Porque querría una historia donde los demás Dioses tuvieran un nexo con el Santuario y sus habitantes, y explicar de esa manera el porqué era Athena quien protegía la Tierra, también porque querría que los Santos de Oro, plata y bronce se relacionaran más y no sólo aparezcan esporádicas veces y sinceramente porque Saint Seiya y la Mitología Griega me han encantado desde que era niña.

Es así que les vuelvo a pedir por favor sus benevolentes comentarios, acepto las críticas pero por favor sean amables al escribir, y si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica háganme saber para corregirla.

Realmente desconozco si esta historia les gustará, pero si es así les agradecería un review porque me alentaría a seguirla y así conversaría un poco con ustedes acerca de ella.

 **Prólogo**

El primer ente en existir fue el caos, del él nació la madre Gea, Tártaros, Ananké, Nyx, Erebus y Eros. De Gea nació Urano, el cielo, juntos dieron vida a 6 niños y 6 niñas, 3 seres de un solo ojo y 3 entes con 100 brazos. Aquellos 12 niños fueron conocidos como los Titanes, Océano (el mar), Ceo (la inteligencia), Crius (las constelaciones), Hyperion (la luz), Iapetos (la mortalidad), Theia (la luz celestial), Rhea (la tierra), Themis (la justicia divina), Mnemosyne (la memoria), Phoebe (la profecía), Tethys (el mar) y Cronos (el tiempo). A los 3 seres de un solo ojo, Brontos, Steropos y Argos, se les dio nombró cíclopes y a los 3 entes con 100 brazos, Kottos, Briareos, y Gygas, cuya fuerza de sus manos combinadas movía montañas se les llamó Hecatónquires, mas Urano repudió a los Hecatónquires al igual que a los cíclopes debido a las diferencias físicas con sus otros hijos los Titanes y los encerró en el Tártaro.

Gea enfurecida le pidió a sus hijos que castigaran a su padre y que liberaran a sus hermanos y Cronos empuñando una hoz otorgada por su madre castró a su padre, le quitó sus extremidades y lo mandó al Tártaro, gotas de sangre cayeron en la tierra y de ellas nacieron la Eyrines, (Alecto, Tisíphone y Megara), y los gigantes. Mas Urano antes de ser encerrado le maldijo con su propia caída, "será uno de tus hijos el que te destrone, así como lo has hecho tu conmigo".

Rhea le dio a Cronos 6 hijos, 3 niños y 3 niñas, Hades, Hestia, Démeter, Poseidón, Hera y Zeus, pero cada vez eran devorados por Cronos por temor a que la maldición de Urano se cumpliera, por ese motivo Rhea desesperada al dar a luz entregó a su último hijo Zeus, lo ocultó en una Isla, y le dio a Cronos una piedra envuelta en pañales al cual devoró.

Engañado por Gea y por no cumplir con la liberación de los Cíclopes y Hecatónquires, Cronos devolvió a sus 5 hijos, éstos unidos con Zeus libraron una guerra contra los Titanes, La titanomaquia, ésta guerra duraría 10 años, con los Olímpicos, Prometeo, Epimeteo de un lado y del otro los Titanes y gigantes. Eventualmente Zeus liberó a los Ciclopes y a los Hecatónquires. Los Hecatonquires lanzaban rocas tan altas como montañas y los ciclopes forjaron, el rayo para Zeus, el tridente para Poseidón y el casco de invisibilidad para Hades. Finalmente los Olímpicos ganaron y encerraron a los Titanes en Tártaros y los Hecatonquires fueron delegados como sus guardias. Atlas como castigo por ser parte fundamental del ejército de cronos fue castigado con sujetar el cielo. Los Hecatonquires y los cíclopes fueron encerrados de nuevo en el Tártaro.

Luego de la victoria, los 3 hermanos se dividieron el mundo entre ellos mismos, Zeus el cielo y el aire y fue conocido como el dios supremo, Poseidón recibió los mares y toda agua, mientras a Hades le fue otorgado el Inframundo, el reino de los muertos junto con todas las riquezas de Gea. A los otros Dioses les fue dado poderes acordes con la naturaleza de cada uno. La Tierra quedó así como lugar para la libre disposición de los dioses.

Viendo a sus hijos ser enviados al Tártaro, Gea ordenó a Typhon atacar a los Olímpicos, es así que emergió de la Tierra camino al Olimpo, los dioses al verlo huyeron hacia Egipto aterrados, pues Typhon era un ser más antiguo y poderoso que ellos, proveniente de 2 entes hijos del caos, Typhon los alcanzó y tras librar una larga batalla en la cual la Tierra fue gravemente afectada por los choques de cosmo, Typhon quedó atrapado por el peso de los Montes Etna y Lilibeo que Athena le había lanzado aprovechando que éste peleaba con Zeus.

La Tierra temblaba por los intentos de Typhon de salir y Athena consciente de que los humanos sufrían y morían a causa de los sismos además de que era la Tierra quien había recibido el mayor daño, le pide a Zeus que mueva su lugar de confinamiento, es por esto que Zeus decidió enviarlo al Tártaro.

Es así que la Tierra le fue otorgada a Athena para que la gobernara como Diosa de la Guerra Justa, al haber sido ella quien se preocupara por sus habitantes en la Guerra contra Typhon. Se le fue construido un Santuario y armaduras según las 88 constelaciones, de las cuales doce fueron regalos de los Olímpicos quienes estaban agradecidos con Athena por terminar al fin con la batalla contra Typhon, es así que Deméter, Ares, Hera, Zeus, Apolo, Hestia, Hefestos, Artemisa, Heracles, Hermes, Poseidón, y Afrodita brindaron el poder a las armaduras de Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Géminis, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis convirtiéndose así en sus 12 Armaduras Doradas, que junto a sus 24 armaduras de plata y sus 52 armaduras de bronce sumaban 88 armaduras que serían portadas por quienes se conocerían como sus santos, que junto a ella velarían y protegerían la paz en la Tierra.


End file.
